


Rhyme song.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Arguement, Child Experimentation, Child Neglect, Family, Fights, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Mentions of child neglect, Parental Abuse, parent divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Oneshot fanfic based from Mistress Arachnia’s MotoNano story.Motomi began living with his lover after he and Nano escaped Toshima together. Life was quite peaceful until he received a call from his past, leading the pair to meet an unusual child.





	Rhyme song.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tourniquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185540) by [Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier). 
  * Inspired by [Russian Drinking Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064172) by [Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier). 



> A fanfic loosely based from MistressArachnia's MotoNano bar fic. Please read it if you are a fan of MotoNano aldnbxkskd I really recommend you read all her works because Sarah is an amazing writer ♡
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064172
> 
>  
> 
> I love her MotoNano so much I wanted to write a scene where Motomi worry over Nano in high places but instead out came this long oneshot instead Orz
> 
>  
> 
> This story can be read as a stand alone or a fanfic of her fic ^_^;; please dont take it seriously.

“Nano? Oi, where did you run off to? Seriously, youngsters these days.”

 

Motomi worriedly searched the backyard of their rented apartment that he leased recently. It’s connected to the park where there were lots of trees almost blossoming with Sakura petals, an artificial lake and a small playground that got restored. It’s early in the morning and nearby residents were either having their morning jog, cycling or rushing off to work.

 

Motomi was searching for his missing partner whom he escaped from Toshima with. Never in his life would he dream that he’d be sharing a roof with the former super soldier created by ENED now. For years Motomi kept telling himself he needed to kill off Nano to stop the revival of ENED and cause more casualties. But everything changed when Motomi learned the super soldier was just a victim. And that Motomi was simply pushing his guilt to the abused and victimized youth just because Motomi himself couldn’t accept his own fault for what happened to his family.

 

The journalist shook his head and focused on searching his missing partner. For someone who moved like a ghost, Motomi wondered if he should get him a bell collar.

 

“Nano? Oi, you brat. If you don’t tell me where you are, I’ll eat all your pudding in the fridge.” The former information broker threatened. Ignoring the odd looks he received from nearby mothers with their baby strollers.

 

“Up here…”

 

A soft voice answered him from above. Motomi blinked and padded his way to an enormous tree behind him. Looking up through the leaves and branches, like a character from a fairy tale book, there Motomi saw his lover sitting in the tree. It would have been an unforgettable sight; Nano was sitting on one of the largest branch. A small cat on his lap as he pat its head. Nano looked down on Motomi with a tilt to the side like he always did when confused. Especially now as he didn’t understand why Motomi had that look on his face.

 

Motomi was in a panic, cigarette forgotten, he threw his coat to the floor and clumsily began to climb up the humongous tree.

 

“W-What are you doing up there? You’ll fall! Come down!”

 

Nano tilted his head to the other side.

 

“Nothing would injure this vessel from what selfish humans have done. A fall will not end this cursed existence.”

 

It’s been decades since Motomi last climbed a tree. Sure he had military training and did small exercises to maintain his skills. But aiming well with his gun and push ups weren’t as challenging as climbing a tree. Motomi managed to crawl and yanked himself up a few steps above ground but… slid down pathetically. He tried again then slid down. Some of the nearby kids playing in their sandbox laughed at him.

 

Helpless to reach his Nano, Motomi shouted, “A fall will cause a broken ankle and worse a broken neck! Nano, get down this instant! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

 

Hearing the commands from his God, Nano obeyed and gracefully jumped down. Not into Motomi’s arms as the older man readied hands to receive his landing but next to him like how a cat leaped from one furniture to the next.

 

Motomi sighed heavily and pulled his lover close, “don’t do that, I already smoked so much that I don’t need the extra stress to lessen my lifespan, you brat.”

 

The human experimented victim blinked in confusion. It seemed his owner often forgot that Nano was a super soldier with enhanced fighting skills and perfect agility. Jumping from roof to trees and buildings was a child’s play. Motomi’s worry of him getting injured from a little fall was illogical. Why would he panic over him?

 

After calming down, Motomi gave Nano a pointed look as if he’s not finish being mad at him.

 

“Imagine my shock when I saw you missing in our bed this morning. Where did you go?”

 

“Sukui was hungry.” He answered as he patted the white cat in his arms. The creature purred at the double hugs from its owners.

 

After they left Toshima together, both Motomi and Nano adopted the stray that followed them. Unfortunately they couldn’t do anything to the other stray, a black cat named Unmei.

 

Motomi sighed again, “so you tried to feed it and somehow both of you ended up in a tree?”

 

Nano was oblivious as to why his God was exasperated.

 

“Sukui saw a fallen baby bird by the ground yesterday. It was too small and weak to fly up. I helped it to lay in its nest. That’s why we were up there...” and then Nano’s expression crumpled to one that resembled grief, “the fate of the bird… death.”

 

Motomi digested what his partner shared with him. He thought that the bird’s parent may have rejected the baby for it had a human scent. Because most likely Nano picked up the bird in his hands. The older man couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth to his beloved. Imagine Nano’s devastation that it was his fault to cause the baby bird’s death.

 

The journalist pulled the survivor close for a tight hug, “You’ve done your best. Were you planning to bury the bird?”

 

Nano nodded.

 

“Sorry love, we’ll do it after we come back home okay? We need to hurry and leave in a bit.”

 

Nano blinked, “are we being pursued?”

 

Motomi shook his head, “no, we’re safe to stay here for a while longer. I’ll explain more later. We need to quickly have our own breakfast and get change.”

 

****

 

“For whom are we paying our prayers to?”

 

Motomi almost choke on his cigarette and chuckled. He reached out to link his fingers with his oblivious partner as they walked together to a nearby apartment. Leave it to Nano and his quirky ways of speech.

 

“Like I said, we are going to visit my old friend, not offering prayers like in a church. But now that you mentioned about it, maybe we should have bought a basket of fruits or something instead of coming to his house empty handed..”

 

The ex-super weapon tilted his head to the side and the small action endeared Motomi. He almost wanted to pull him to the side and kiss him silly. But he had to refrain himself because they were in public.

 

“To be honest I wonder if I should cancel my meet up with him but he sounded desperate in the call this morning. Especially I don’t want to leave you alone in our apartment.”

 

Nano blinked with those long, eyelashes that sped up Motomi’s heartbeat.

 

“If my presence is better to be destroyed for your convenience, then I’ll gladly end this life—-“

 

“No!”

 

This time Motomi didn’t care of other people watching as he pulled his lover into a fierce hug.

 

“Never, ever think I don’t want you Nano. You’re important to me and I’ll protect you from any harm.” Even from menacingly tall trees! He sighed as he pressed their foreheads together, “Sorry, what I meant was that… well, this friend of mine is a former lab researcher like me… back at ENED. I worry that you’ll remember bad memories after seeing him. That’s why I thought if it’s better you stay at home rather than come with me during this visit. But I don’t want to leave you alone too. Hence I urged you to change clothes and tag along with me.”

 

Motomi was such a worrywart, he couldn’t leave Nano alone for even a minute. Anything could happen in that separated time, either the CFC caught scent of the victim or possibly Nano accidentally set fire to the kitchen if he wanted to get a cup of hot chocolate.

 

Nano still didn’t understand why Motomi would worry over such a thing. To be honest, they all looked the same to him back at the lab. All wore white lab coats, all avoided his eyes, all avoided being in contact with him as if he’s a walking plaque for the poisonous blood within him.

 

“Such matters are unnecessary for you to be concern about.”

 

The older man shrugged then ruffled those soft curls affectionately. He’s too embarrassed to admit he simply wanted Nano to be by his side, always.

 

“Anyway!” He faked a cough, “my workmate never saw you in person back at the lab but just to be safe, please wear this.”

 

The former information broker helped Nano wore a face mask like those who caught a cold. With his hair dyed in black and Nano was also wearing contact lenses. The goth look suited him although Motomi liked his blue eyes more.

 

“It’ll be a bit uncomfortable to breathe but I promise you the visit won’t take long, okay?”

 

Nano nodded in answer. Compared to the tubes and gag restraints, this thin material covering his mouth and nose was anything like the devices used when he was experimented.

 

Still feeling guilty, Motomi leaned close and kissed his lover on the lips over the paper like material, “I promise to buy you a treat later after we finish the visit. So don’t take this off until we come back home, alright?”

 

Nano’s nose flared and his eyes flashed purple for a second. Feeling Motomi’s lips ghosting against the obstructive material was like the biggest tease for him! Rather than sweet tea or ice cream, Nano wanted to kiss Motomi fully later as a promise when they finished the visit later!

 

****

 

“Motomi! It’s so good to see you again, my old friend!”

 

A short and thin man with big glasses pulled Motomi for a tight hug after answering the door bell. He may looked like a nerd but his voice and strength was like a wrestler. Even Motomi winced at his friend’s strength and his back kinda hurt from the immense grip.

 

“Hey, Touji! Still the same ol’ firecracker, huh?”, Motomi patted his friend’s back then inwardly sighed a relief after being released from the death grip.

 

“Oh, who is this?”, Touji eyed Nano who stood behind Motomi like a silent shadow curiously.

 

As taught by Motomi, Nano bowed his head a bit in greeting.

 

Without batting an eye, Motomi naturally act, “oh he’s my partner.” He winked at the double meaning. “Sorry he caught a cold recently so you can’t see how gorgeous he is.”

 

Touji blinked then laughed, “Same old Motomi. Oh where are my manners, please come in. It’s so drafty outside, I don’t want you to catch a cold too.”

 

After entering the small apartment, Motomi smiled proudly when Nano obediently took off his shoes and wore the house slippers instead of stomping in like a clueless stranger.

 

“How is Kotoha-kun? I think he should be around 14 now.” The journalist asked as they walked into the living room.

 

Touji flinched for a split second before he plastered on a forced smile. “Oh you know, typical teenagers like to hole up in their bedroom.” He gestured to the couches, “have a seat. Would you like some coffee, tea or Brandy?” He tried to joke.

 

“Tea for my beloved here.” Motomi laughed, “as for me, you know I like beer.”

 

“Beer, huh? How about you come along and choose from my collection?”

 

The hint didn’t miss on Motomi. Touji was a good actor but Motomi was more observant. It didn’t miss his attention when Touji saw Motomi brought Nano and looked a bit disappointed. Touji wanted to talk to Motomi privately.

 

Leading Nano to sit on the comfiest arm chair, Motomi bowed close and whispered to his ear, “don’t go anywhere until I come back, okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

Nano nodded and he felt Motomi’s fingers lingered a little on his cold hand. Then the older man pulled away and followed Touji to the kitchen. Leaving him alone in the sparsely decorated livingroom. Maybe not just Motomi, Nano too began to miss his owner’s presence…

  
***

 

Once the two of them were alone in the small kitchen, finally Touji’s smiley mask crumbled and Motomi saw a very exhausted and mournful father.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

That simple question made Touji teared up. With reddened eyes, he gestured his old friend to sit at the kitchen chair.

 

“It’s my Kotoha…”

 

Motomi nodded as he accepted the chilled beer that Touji grabbed from the fridge.

 

“This morning when you called me, you said something about your son. What happened?”

 

“I’m at my wit’s end, Motomi. I really don’t know who else I could talk to because you’re the only few who worked at ENED with me who are still alive after the war.”

 

“It’s okay, what is it?”

 

Sighing as he sat down, Touji took a while to gather his words.

 

“…. Remember when we received the order to provide our own children to the lab? You brought your son and I brought my kid?”

 

Motomi nodded, closing his eyes at the memory and one of the biggest regrets of his life. If only he listened to his late wife’s plea. His son would have turned 17 this year.

 

“Yeah but my son got admitted while Kotoha-kun showed incompatibility results during the check up. So he was discharged and returned home to your wife, right?”

 

It was almost like the recruitment of the Hitler Youths from decades ago. Children and young adolescents were taken from their parents and groomed as soldiers. However the war ended before these children were dispatched to the battle field. A number of these children were kids of the lab researchers. However not all were accepted. Children that had health problems, poor vision, speech delay and such were rejected. Usually other orphans were sent away to orphanages after their memories got altered. But not the children of the staff researchers…

 

Touji nodded, “after my wife divorced me and left me to take care of Kotoha, I got transferred to another branch. And we both lost contact since.”

 

It was a blessing that Touji stopped working at the lab before the massacre happened. Or else he would have been one of the slain victims too when Nano broke out of the facility.

 

“Touji, I don’t think you call me here to reminisce the past. What is it you want to talk about?” Motomi tried to pull his friend back to the topic.

 

“It’s about Kotoha, I think… he’s not my son anymore.” The friend sighed heavily.

 

Motomi almost drop his cigarette, “…what?”

 

***

 

Back at the livingroom, Nano looked around in boredom. In his hand was One of Motomi’s lighter, he played with it without thinking. In fact he liked to touch anything that belonged to Motomi. His coat, his white shirt, his tie and even his socks that Nano liked to wear at night because his freezing toes often woke Motomi in the middle of the night.

 

It seemed like Touji forgot to serve him tea so he was quite thirsty and hungry. Obediently he waited for Motomi’s return but grew impatient when only ten minutes have passed so far.

 

“Meow~”

 

Nano’s eyes flared blue behind his contact lenses when he heard the soft mew of a cat. Something soft brushed against his leg and he saw a skinny cat with a bell attached around her neck. The survivor tried to reach and touch the feline but it ran away to the corridor. The cat mew again as if beckoning the stranger to follow her. And Nano did. Motomi said not to go anywhere, not stay put. So it’s not like he really disobeyed his master’s order now.

 

Like a cat himself, his own steps were light. Crossing the narrow pathway which led him to a bedroom door where the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and saw a teenager around the same age as Akira. Nano had to look twice because for a moment he really thought he saw Akira on the floor surrounded with wooden toys and alphabet blocks. But the youngster in the bedroom wasn’t Akira at all. His hair a shade of blond like Nano’s. His eyes were light brown and his skin was quite pale as if he had been staying indoors for years. He almost looked like a foreigner if it weren’t for the major resemblance to Touji. So Nano knew this child must be Kotoha that he remember Motomi mentioned earlier.

 

Upon noticing he had a guest, the youngster smiled brightly and like a child, giggled with incomprehensible babbling. His hands animated as if welcoming a new friend to join him and his superhero figures for tea time.

 

Nano was a bit reluctant to enter. Of all his distrust and hatred to humanity, children were the worse of them because they were very unpredictable and loud. As one who grew up in a lab, experimented and tortured by the medical staffs, Nano had little to zero interactions with normal kids. He was in a complete lost on what to do if they stare at his monstrous form and cry for no reason. Their shrilling shouts and running around overwhelmed Nano which was why he often prefer the company of books. Books will never betray you like humans do to each other.

 

“La! La la!”

 

Kotoha spoke excitedly. It confused Nano because a teenager like Kotoha shouldn’t act like he’s a 4 year old. No teenager would be playing with toy cars, alphabet cubes, paper planes and coloring pencils. Nano had travelled with Motomi for quite a while now to know that some humans behaved in certain ways when they reached a certain age.

 

The child like teenager beckoned Nano to sit next to his big teddy bear excitedly. Awkwardly Nano obliged and the cat from before hopped to lay on his lap which made Kotoha squealed happily. Nano couldn’t make sense of what Kotoha was saying as he babbled like a baby with no coherent words.

 

“La!”

 

Suddenly, Kotoha picked up the alphabet cubes scattered on the floor and arranged them in front of Nano. Initially Nano thought they were the usual English alphabets until he noticed something different about them…

 

The letters were all Roman alphabets of Russian spelling.

 

It was very strange to see Kotoha playing with them much less owning them. Despite his appearance, Nano somehow knew the child was pure Japanese. Furthermore, it seemed as if the teen wasn’t even aligning the cubes in random.

 

Neatly Nano could read the arranged alphabet cubes;

 

[ What is your name? ]

 

He was about to say something until he remembered Motomi didn’t specifically order him not to speak. Should he answer? Should he feign being clueless? Wondering how to reply, Nano got an idea and grabbed an alphabet cube from the bucket. Presenting the cube to the teenager, Kotoha clapped his hands excitedly! Happy that this new friend understood his question!

 

The alphabet that Nano picked out was the letter [ N ].

 

The initial of his real name as well as his code name.

 

Kotoha scrambled for his alphabet picture cards and pointed to the phonemes.

 

[ H ] for the musical instrument of a harp.

 

[ F ] for flower.

 

He pointed at these cubes and then point to his chest. Together they were the Kanji for his name, Koto-ha.

 

Nano didn’t quite understand how Kanji works yet because Motomi had only taught him Hiragana for now. But he understood this was the boy’s way of telling him the meaning of his name, or at least how it is pronounced.

 

It was quite surreal. The last time Nano ever interacted with a child was with Akira years ago back at the garden. The boy was oblivious to the fact he was talking to a dangerous super weapon, he even innocently asked pointless questions which bewildered him. Why did Akira even want to hold his hand then? In response, Nano gave him his dagger and he wondered if that was a bright thing to do.

 

Belatedly realizing Kotoha waiting for his response, Nano picked out some cubes and arranged the alphabet to spell out, [ o k ].

 

It was a plain answer but nevertheless it still thrilled Kotoha! The teenager began to show Nano his big coloring book. Gesturing the adult if he wanted to color together.

 

“La? La! La!”

 

Nano saw the color pencils and nodded. He grabbed for the brown color pencil, remembering that’s the color of his God’s kind eyes that dyed his life anew.

 

***

 

Back at the kitchen, the atmosphere was anything light and fun like back at the bedroom.

 

Touji looked about ready to scream and cry. Motomi was smoking and finished his 2nd can of beer.

 

“So Kotoha changed after he got discharged from the lab.”

 

Touji nodded as he gripped his own hair tight in frustration.

 

“My baby… my child… he changed so much. The doctors and nurses won’t tell me what exactly they did to him other than telling me his results were incompatible and he’s free to go back home. I suspected they gave him some injections or pills but your son was fine. However my son… His hair turned yellow, almost blonde. His skin turned so pale. And he… once he woke up after leaving that lab, my Kotoha lost the ability to speak. He was 4 then but really smart. He could say Papa then. But after he got discharged from the lab, he never uttered another word. Even when he turned 8, even after he turned 12…”

 

Motomi may looked calm but inside he was reeling at this information. He hadn’t meet Kotoha in person but the description of his changed appearance… eerily resembled Nano. What the fuck was going on here?

 

“ I brought him to the doctors and they thought he has Speech Delay which was ridiculous because he was speaking normally before. They tried to give him speech therapy but then the war happened…and Kotoha showed no improvement. I lost my job and we got this place because I applied for healthcare aid from the government. I just… I missed my son so much, Motomi. He doesn’t resemble like the child I knew, he no longer say Papa and just babbled like a baby. And worse, he found these… these strange letter alphabet cubes from an abandoned nursery before we moved here.”

 

Touji continued and finished his 5th can of beer. He drank it like water and slurred a bit in his speech.

 

At this Motomi furrowed his eyebrows, “strange alphabets?”

 

Touji sighed angrily, “I don’t know what language they are, Motomi. German or French, whatever it is I’m sure it’s not Japanese or English. There were two ‘b’ and the ‘a’ looks like a circle…”

 

Motomi recognized some of the letters, “Is it… Cyrillic?”

 

The other guy shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe. This place used to be owned by those damn Russians anyway before the war started.”

 

***

 

Kotoha spoke plenty to Nano as they played together. Or mostly he used his worn out alphabet cubes.

 

After they finished coloring, this time the child-teen spelled out,

 

[ I love my father ]

 

But then his smile turned sad.

 

Nano picked up the question mark cube and showed it to Kotoha.

 

[ ? ]

 

_Why are you sad?_

 

Nano’s playmate explained as he rearranged the alphabets, there was one cube missing so Kotoha had to improvise by spelling some words with substitute alphabets.

 

[ I wand0r doz fathr lov me 2? ]

 

Nano remained expressionless. He didn’t know the answer to the child’s question however he did find some clues which may not be favorable to the boy’s inquiry. With his sharp eyes, Nano how Kotoha looked so thin as if he was left to his own devices to eat and bath. Or if he ever ate anything daily. Upon further inspection, Nano could guess there were no physical abuse on the child.

 

How about psychologically?

 

[ Fath3r sad ]

 

Kotoha continued to spell out. The room was silent except for the soft click clacks of the alphabet cubes on the wooden floor they sat on.

 

[ always a$k wh4 ]

 

Nano also saw a few of Kotoha’s toys were brokenly scattered to the wall… as if someone had kicked it to the wall and it fell broken on the floor.

 

[ He cry alw4y$ ]

 

At this Kotoha looked up to Nano with pleading eyes. As if the stranger knew what to do in this situation.

 

[ bad ? ]

 

He pointed the blocks and then to himself.

 

_Am I a bad child?_

 

***

 

“I want my son back, Motomi. Not this… alien of a kid I don’t recognize anymore. I don’t know how to talk to him, I don’t understand what he’s trying to tell me as all he could say was lalala. All these years he just kept smiling and laughing, it scared me that maybe he’s gone crazy.”

 

Motomi watched in stunned silence at his friend whom he remembered used to be so lovable and doting to his child. His mind reeled at the information thrown to him. Touji’s son changed in appearance after the staff gave Kotoha an injection of the Nicole virus? But why didn’t they detain the child when he showed resemblance to Nano? Maybe the changes occurred after he was discharged or else they would never have let a Kotoha out. Is it possible that Kotoha’s condition was a side effect of the virus?

 

“How can you say he’s like an alien, Touji?! Kotoha is your kid! Your flesh and blood!”

 

Touji slammed his fist to the kitchen table, “you don’t understand my torment, Motomi!”

 

At the corner of the journalist’s eye, he saw beside the fridge was a high stack of alcohol bottles.

 

***

 

_My dad always cried._

 

At this Kotoha looked up to Nano with pleading eyes. As if the stranger knew what to do in this situation. He pointed the blocks and then to himself.

 

_Am I a bad child?_

 

Again the blocks of alphabets were assembled for Nano to read.

 

[ I smil3 ]

  
[ 1 laugh ]

  
[ N0 cry ]

 

Then Kotoha used his index fingers to push up his cheeks, causing himself to smile.

 

I smile and laugh around my dad, telling him not to be sad anymore. Please don’t cry anymore, dad.

 

Kotoha looked down sadly and shook his head.

 

[ h3 still sad ]

 

Nano was not as eloquent in soothing words like his lover. But one thing he learned from the widow was this one action that always eased ones heart. At least it worked on him so perhaps it may work on another human. He’s not entirely sure if it’ll work but from what Motomi taught him, you can always defy fate.

 

Coming closer like a mother cat, Nano reached out to pat Kotoha on the head.

 

Now he understood a bit why Motomi liked to pat and played with his hair. It felt smooth and good to the touch.

 

Kotoha froze in shock but he slowly relaxed as Nano caressed his head in soothing pats. Tearing up, he weakly moved closer, craving for human contact after all these years of neglect and laid his head on Nano’s lap. Gripping Nano’s dark trench coat like a baby.

 

Nano was again perplexed of this unexpected action from this child who invaded his privacy space. But Nano decided not to push him away and let him rest for a moment longer. Just like how he remembered Motomi let him snuggled closed in bed selfishly.

 

Humans are such complex creatures. Blind to love when one is given freely. Why did the father treated his son like this? Neglecting and ignoring him when the child had nothing but love to him?

 

***

 

Motomi’s eyes sharpened as he restrained his boiling emotions.

 

“What… did you say?”

 

“I said you don’t understand my torment! My suffering! I watch everyday how my child changed slowly into someone I don’t even know. I don’t recognize him anymore and I’m ashamed to bring him anywhere! I only heard rumors but at least your child died quickly. I rather think my kid is dead than seeing him slowly deteriorating like this!”

 

Memories of that fiery night of the burning building swept past Motomi’s mind. When he was finally allowed into the morgue and held his son… or what was left of him… the rescue team could only identify the boy from the cross necklace around his neck.

 

Slowly the widow stood up, grabbed Touji by the collar of his shirt and pinned him harshly to the nearest wall!

 

“Are you even listening to yourself?”

 

Motomi’s voice was small and calm. But it’ll sent chills to anyone hearing it. He was like an enraged lion, ready to rip his prey to shreds.

 

“Do you think this is some kind of joke? You act like an idiotic customer complaining about the bad food service of a restaurant. If you don’t want a child, you shouldn’t have create one with your wife. Being a father is a life long commitment, it’s not something you can easily throw to the side just because you’re in torment or suffering!”

 

Suddenly a tight grip painfully clutched Motomi’s hand and next thing he knew, Motomi got pinned to the wall by an enraged Touji!

 

“God damn it, Motomi! I called you here to help me, not give me a lecture!”

 

“I am fucking helping you!” He yelled back, “But nobody else can help you, not even God, if YOU DON’T WANT TO HELP YOURSELF!”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You think I need a damn therapist for myself now? I’m not sick in the head!”

 

Motomi began to see red at his changed friend. Trying to gather as much calm as he could despite his fury, he began to talk.

 

“What I’m saying is that you need to snap out of your pity party and get your priorities right! Your son needs you! Instead of wasting all that donated money given to you on beer and alcohol to drown away your sorrows, you could have spend those on actual food and clothes for Kotoha! Not shunned him away to his room and throw away the key!”

 

“I told you he’s not my son anymore!” Touji roared.

 

Enraged now, Motomi punched him! Hard!

 

The impact was so great that Touji left flying across the room and collided to the kitchen table!

 

“How dare you say that! You plan to disown him now and disappear!?”

 

Motomi’s voice grew louder, he couldn’t hold back his anger.

 

“…Your damn wife already selfishly left Kotoha and you. Are you going to do the same mistake she did and abandon Kotoha too?!”

 

Slumping to the floor, Touji covered his face with his hands. He may be stronger than Motomi but with the alcohol in his system, added with depression and frustration, the coworker lost all his strength. Not even an ounce of energy to yell back at Motomi.

 

“Yes… I wanted to pack up and leave. I’m so tired Motomi, I called you here thinking if you want to buy Kotoha from me. Adopt him as your kid since you love children so much, surely you’ll like Kotoha too. Then with the money I can pay away my debts and disappear, make a new life elsewhere. I don’t want to deal with this shit anymore. I’m exhausted from being a single dad all these years. Unlike you who gets to fuck whichever twink sway their ass at you, I’m stuck here with an invalid who can’t even call me dad!”

 

Hearing those words, Motomi froze.

 

Stepping closer, Touji looked up and saw Motomi approaching him.

 

His eyes dark like an endless tunnels…

 

***

 

Kotoha shivered in fear as he heard the familiar yelling and crash from the kitchen. Nano looked down on the youth, at a lost on what to do. His first instinct was to rush to Motomi’s side and protect his owner. But Motomi taught him that unless he called his name, Motomi was capable of dealing the matter on his own. He always carried his revolver with him after all.

 

Furthermore, something stirred within Nano as he witness the traumatized Kotoha.

 

Was this how it felt to be a parent like those characters he read in the books? When the body produced a type of reaction to console the weakling?

 

Nano would never know how it’ll feel to be a father, much less be a father of twin sons if that was even possible. What should he do to stop Kotoha from being scared?

 

Recalling the time he was in the tree and watching over the people enjoying their time in the garden, an idea struck him.

 

How about apply the method he saw where one of the mother used on her toddler?

 

Now how did it go… oh yes.

 

Nano stopped stroking Kotoha’s hair.

 

“…la?”

 

Confused as to why his new friend ceased the soothing action, Kotoha sat up and widened his eyes when Nano did something unexpected.

 

To drown out the scary yelling from the kitchen, Nano began to hum a tune.

 

It took a few seconds for Kotoha to register what song Nano was humming due to the face mask that muffled his voice. But that didn’t stop Kotoha from remembering how his mother used to sing this famous melody when she was still around. Excited, Kotoha began to clap his hands together and swayed his body left to right.

 

Kotoha sang along with Nano, momentarily forgetting his father’s rage and as he’s filled with joy. Recalling forgotten childhood memories that he lost.

 

****

 

Touji shivered a bit when Motomi moved closer. He always remembered his friend as a very patient and friendly person who smiled a lot. He did see Motomi got angry a few times… but never this level of rage…

 

Kneeling down before Touji, Motomi raised his hand…

 

The alcoholic father closed his eyes, ready for the painful blows and beaten up until he’s no longer recognizable.

 

*slap*

 

Touji widened his eyes, surprised to feel a stinging pain on cheek.

 

Turning his face, he saw Motomi with the utmost grief and sadness from those hollow eyes.

 

“…everyone has issues. Everyone has problems. Just because you have it worse does not excuse you to say such words to my face.”

 

Motomi said in a sad voice.

 

“We as fathers are to love and protect our children. The world would be a heaven if we can accept and support our kids no matter what they wish to become or who they identify as.”

 

The widow looked away, his voice cracked a bit.

 

“We can make a choice to have kids or not. But our children… they aren’t entitled to choose who their parents are. Just because Kotoha physically resembled Nicole a bit didn’t mean you reject him like a broken object. It was beyond his control to become like that. Kotoha is a victim just like my late son.”

 

Touji was speechless, he was so fixated on his own misery that he never once thought about his son’s feelings and situation.

 

“My son… is… a victim…”

 

“Yes, he’s just a victim. Sure I can adopt him, I’ll give you all the money in my account. But will Kotoha be happy with me? He’ll be homesick. He’ll really cry that his mom left and now his dad too. No matter what, Kotoha is still your flesh and blood. He’s still your family. Unlike me, your son is still alive. You still have a chance, Touji.”

 

At this Motomi smiled sadly.

 

“ I missed my son so bad but I don’t want Kotoha to be his replacement. Just like how I can never be your replacement to Kotoha. We will never be a happy family, Touji. For your child, you will always be his dad. His hero. I already lost my chance to rescue my son but it’s not too late for you, Touji. Kotoha still have you, so please…”

 

Motomi gripped his friend’s shoulders, trying to hold back his emotions.

 

“Please… don’t follow our mistakes. Don’t be like your wife, don’t be like me. Pull yourself together, Kotoha needs you.”

 

Touji finally lost it and began to cry.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

 

****

 

After it got quiet for some time, Nano wondered if his owner was really alright. He was tempted to leave Kotoha’s room when the door suddenly swung open and in came two adults.

 

Nano’s chest flooded with warmth to see Motomi but was confused when he detected his master’s eyes were a bit red. While Touji stood behind him with a pink cheek that seemed to be quite swollen.

 

“It’s time to go home.” Motomi announced and then he saw Kotoha. Kneeling down before the kid, he flashed a friendly grin. “Hey there, buddy. You must be Kotoha.”

 

He offered his hand in greeting.

 

Kotoha looked at Motomi and then to his dad, uncertain what to do because he was told not to go out and talk to strangers.

 

Touji winced in guilt and knelt down too.

 

“Kotoha, this is daddy’s friend. Say hello to him.”

 

Kotoha obeyed and timidly shook Motomi’s warm palm. Lips sealed and not a sound could be heard.

 

The older man grinned and playfully pats the teen’s head affectionately. Soft, blonde hair. Pale skin. Light brown eyes. It was like back when he was still working for ENED and caught a glimpse of a young Premier from a far…

 

This child will be okay. He already asked Touji several questions and examined medical reports if Kotoha had enhanced abilities like Keisuke or if his blood showed any abnormal signs. The remorseful father answer everything was negative. The medical file belonging to Kotoha all showed normal symptoms of a normal teenager. Other than behaving like a child and lost his ability to speak with a changed appearance... At most people will simply think one of Kotoha’s parent was a foreigner, not a side effect of the Nicole Virus.

 

“We’ll come over and play again next time okay? It’s getting late so we’re going home.” At this Motomi turned to Nano, “did you two have fun?”

 

Nano wasn’t sure if Motomi was asking a real question or not, did he forgot his instruction not to say a word? But if his owner was really asking a question, how could he reply? To be frank it wasn’t really a fun activity, playing with alphabets cubes and coloring with blunt pencils. Even their singing time wasn’t as pleasant since the two men were having a wrestling match of sorts in the kitchen.

 

However… spending time with someone was quite refreshing than hanging out on trees and observing people with Sukui. So it wasn’t all that bad.

 

Obeying Motomi’s earlier order not to speak, Nano didn’t answer verbally and simply nodded.

 

Motomi flashed him a gorgeous smile in return, “great!”

 

***

 

That night, Kotoha was speechless. After the guests left, his father was like a different person.

 

Usually he’d treat Kotoha like a ghost. Never acknowledging his presence. For once in a very long time, his father helped him to bathe, wash his hair and fed him. It was only bread, a few slices of apple that didn’t go rotten and water but for Kotoha, it was the most delicious food he ever ate in a long time. More so because his father was eating with him too! They had to sit on the floor because the table was strangely broken. What happened to it?

 

And now when usually his father would go out to drink from one bar to another, Kotoha couldn’t believe his eyes as Touji helped tucked him to bed! He even lay beside his son!

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Touji said, he looked awkward and at the same time ashamed.

 

Kotoha nodded, “l…la…” he replied and then covered his mouth. Shocked that he let slip saying that when he should know more than anyone that his father detested his inability to speak!

 

But no yells nor shout came. When Kotoha opened his eyes, he saw his father simply looked at him with deep sadness and remorse.

 

“You don’t have to force yourself to be mute around me anymore, Kotoha.” Pulling his child for a firm hug, Touji whispered, “you don’t have to forgive your father. I can never erase my sins to you but for now, please allow me to take care of you. As a father should.”

 

“La… La la…”

 

Touji closed his eyes at his son’s words. Will he ever understood what his child tell him?

 

As if sensing his father’s distress, Kotoha wondered what should he do.

 

He remembered when he was distressed, the kind guest from earlier came to his mined. Smiling, Kotoha hugged back his father and began to sing.

 

“La la laaa…”

 

“Kotoha, please. It’s getting late. You should sleep now.”

 

Kotoha didn’t listen and continued singing.

 

“La love yuu…”

 

“…!”

 

Touji recognized this tune. If he listen carefully, Kotoha was trying his hardest to pronounce the syllables.

 

And once he understood, he began to cry and hugged his child tight in his arms. Never again will he make the same mistake and fail him again!

 

_I love you…_

_You love me…_

_We are one big family…_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.._

_Won’t you say you love me too?_

 

****

 

The journey back home was a quiet one. Usually Motomi was the chatty one between them so this silence was quite… uncomfortable now that Nano understood the name of that emotion he recently learned.

 

When they reached home, Sukui was meowing angrily, demanding where was the food.

 

“Meow! Meowww!!”

 

Nano quickly fed their pet as Motomi went to the verandah for a smoke.

 

Soon he was joined by his partner as they watched the streets below.

 

“Thanks for accompanying me to visit my friend today, Nano. There’s so much I want to tell you of what me and Touji talked about.”

 

“……”

 

“I hope we didn’t scare you guys when we made a ruckus in the kitchen. I just… lost it to my temper and we fought.”

 

“………….”

 

Again Nano answered with silence.

 

Motomi misunderstood his silence as disapproval.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s embarrassing to get mad like a kid but seriously Touji was being an idiot and I had to knock some sense to him.”

 

“……………”

 

“Uh… Nano?”

 

Motomi wondered if Nano was giving him the silent treatment. He turned to face his partner and then burst into laughter as to the real reason why Nano didn’t answer!

 

“Oh you! Geez, you’re such a handful.”

 

The older man helped Nano to take off his face mask.

 

“You can already take this off now that we’re home ahahaha!”

 

Nano blinked and felt fresh air blew across his cheeks. Wearing that mask left him a strange sensation of a sweaty feeling.

 

“I simply heed your orders.”

 

“Ah seriously, it’s not an order. I was just being too cautious and—- Oh crap!” Motomi facepalmed as he remembered something, “I forgot I promised you I’d buy you a treat once we finish the visit! Nano, I’m so sorry!” He apologized to his partner.

 

Nano too forgot about the treat but more importantly, he voiced his concern.

 

“…The treat could be savored for another day. What I wonder more is your state.”

 

Motomi blinked, “my state… oh!” He forced a smile, “Oh jeez, I’m fine. What makes you think I’m not?”

 

Nano was quiet then reached out to touch the older man’s shivering fingers that held the cigarette.

 

Motomi’s hand was icy cold like Nano’s.

 

“It is unnecessary to hide your color with another.”

 

Motomi knew he couldn’t hide his true emotions from the sharp Nano. Of course he was not okay, not with everything that happened; the memories that assaulted him, the painful words that Touji threw at him…

 

Finally… cracks appeared on his fake cheery mask, revealing the mournful expression Motomi had ever since he stood before their graves alone.

 

“Ahaha…ha, I can never fool you, eh?”

 

Soon his cheeks became moist as the tears drip down to his chin.

 

Nano came close and began to kiss and lick him, his strong arms wrapped around Motomi’s shivering form. Consoling him as best as he could while Motomi battled alone.

 

“Sorry… I just… need a minute.”

 

Nano nodded but didn’t release his hug nor stopped kissing away those tears.

 

“…I’m so sorry Nano. I’ll never abandon you. Everything is not your fault. You’re not at fault..”

 

Nano nodded again, nuzzling into Motomi’s embrace. Sharing their warmth together as the sea breeze flew in.

 

“I’m so sorry for everything that happened to you. If only I dug deeper to find the truth.. I’m so sorry…”

 

Instead of nodding, Nano smiled and hummed a tune. The same tune he taught Kotoha.

 

Motomi blinked as he recognized the melody.

 

“Who taught you that?”

 

Nano tip toed and kiss Motomi on the lips, “it does not matter. Have you understood my prayers to you?”

 

It took a second for Motomi to understand and finally he smiled from the bottom of his heart, “yes… I love you too, Nano. I love you...”

 

…….

………………

………………….

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this silly oneshot because I wanted to write where Motomi climbs a tree because he worries Nano will fall down (I KNOW IT'S SILLY CUZ NANO IS A FORMER SUPER SOLDIER AND VERY CAPABLE OF JUMPING TO HIGH PLACES AKDJDHKS) and out came this long oneshot I dunno what I was trying to convey and embarassingly enough Nano knows a Barney song and Im so sorry the song is possibly stuck in your head too by now aaaaahhh
> 
> Update :
> 
> I would like to thank MistressArachnia for sharing with me her hc of the kittens' names, Sukui and Unmei.
> 
>    
> I'm bad with name titles. The story is called Rhyme for the song that Nano and Kotoha sang to voice their love to their beloved family. No Rhyme matches from Dmmd crossover here haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of you are probably confused about what's wrong with Kotoha. He's like Motomi's late son who got admitted to the research but he was discharged later for being an incompatible match or "not fit enough."
> 
>  
> 
> Kotoha was injected with Nicole Virus, initially there were no reaction so he got discharged and his dad got transfered.
> 
>  
> 
> And then things got weird as Kotoha got older, he still cant speak like usual. His appearance resemble young Nano and he magically understood Cyrillic (or Russian alphabets as I read fan theories that Nano was of Russian descent).
> 
>  
> 
> This is my AU-ish take of what if there's a child who develops these side effects just like how Akira developed Null Nicole.
> 
>  
> 
> But unlike Akira, Kotoha just changed in speech and appearance. Nothing wrong with his blood (Line users wont go beserk) or ability (he wont be as strong and capable like Keisuke).
> 
>  
> 
> Basically Kotoha became a harmless mini-me of child!Nano from the injection. 
> 
>  
> 
> As for the alphabet cubes. They are Kotoha's form of communication to Nano. He can talk basic phrases but imagine he's like a 6 year old in a teenage body. The drug caused him to act and think like a child. 
> 
>  
> 
> The cubes are romanised alphabets of Cyrillic. I hope you excuse me for simplifying them like English as I was hoping both Kotoha and Nano able to communicate as if they're playing an Ouija board ahaha...
> 
>  
> 
> As for the bird that Nano rescued and died, it was Sukui's fault and not Nano's. I learned that birds are not affected by human scent. Instead birds die from infections by a cat's claw or saliva when injured. 
> 
>  
> 
> The bird incident is a foreshadowing of what almost happen with Kotoha and his dad. Due to Nano's virus injection, he almost got disowned/rejected by the parent. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is one of my longest oneshot. I apologize in advance that towards the end it was quite rushed. This oneshot is quite an experimental one unlike my usual story lines as I prefer to write light stories haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for spending a bit of your time to read this. Thank you.


End file.
